


Nodoka’s Return

by DeMopen



Category: K-On!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeMopen/pseuds/DeMopen
Summary: Prompt: Sawako and Nodoka in the backseat of a taxi.Summary: Nodoka returns to Japan to see her schoolfriends in concert





	Nodoka’s Return

Although it wasn’t very late into the afternoon, the sky was already beginning to get dark. On the corner where two wide but quiet roads met, a car pulled up to the curb outside a hotel.

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting!” Came a voice from the back window. The woman within leant over to open the door from the inside. “I almost didn’t recognise you without your glasses.” She said, as she pulled her still-bespectacled self back to her own side to let the new passenger inside.

“Ah, Yamanaka-sensei! Not at all, my plane was running late and I’ve only now dropped off my luggage in my room.” replied Nodoka, as she sat herself down.

“Oh please, you don’t need to be so formal. I’m not your teacher any more. You’re a fully grown adult!”

“Sorry, force of habit. Thank you for calling the taxi for me, I worry I wouldn’t have made it in time otherwise.”

“Don’t mention it, it’s not that far though, so we’ll be there before you know it. And I know you wouldn’t miss this for the world. This will be the first time you’ve seen them perform as a group since school won’t it?”

“Yes, I’ve met up with Yui a couple of times since then and she emails me every few days, and Mio does sometimes too. But this is my first time seeing them all together again. I understand they’re quote popular, but I’m unsure how much I’ve heard is Yui exaggerating.”

“You’ll see for yourself when we get there. I take it they’re not big in America yet?”

“Well I wouldn’t know,” Nodoka chuckled, “I moved to Belgium earlier this year.”

“Wow, you really are going places aren’t you? It must be nice to be so young and full of potential.”

“My, you’re not that much older than I am, Sawako-san.”

“That’s kind of you to say but you don’t have to comfort an old maid like me. But I do know of a place I’ve been and you haven’t. Driver!” Sawako yelled. The man in front nodded and pressed a button on the dashboard. There was a sudden snapping noise which caused Nodoka to jump in her seat. She didn’t know what it was a first, but then she realised something; the windows were now completely dark.

“Sawako-san?” Nodoka questioned uneasily. They could no longer see through to the front half of the car, which made her feel slightly claustrophobic.

“Don’t worry, we’re just taking a little detour. It’s a surprise!” She wore a sly grin across her face and adjusted her glasses, which were for a quick moment so reflective that they looked just as opaque as the windows. Not entirely comforted, Nodoka’s fingers tensed up on her lap. She was well aware of Sawako’s reputation for forcing cosplay upon people. She didn’t want to turn up at her friends’ concert dressed as a magical girl. “But while we wait, tell me about Belgium. Do you get to eat waffles every day?”

“I live in an apartment with two room mates. We like to cook for each other and they do make waffles sometimes, actually. They love it when I make onigiri, even though I can make more complex dishes. The chocolate there is very delicious as well, it’s difficult to resist when I go shopping. Oh, that reminds me,” Nodoka flipped open her phone and pressed a few buttons to go through her photo library. When she found what he was looking for she turned it around to show Sawako, who saw a photograph of Nodoka standing on a cobbled road facing the camera. Behind her was a small and yet luxurious-looking shop with calligraphic French writing across the bay windows. “I think that’s the shop where you can buy the china set you used to keep in the school’s music room. It was quite expensive so I’m afraid I couldn’t get a souvenir.”

“Wow, that’s amazing…”

“I did bring back some chocolate though, hopefully there’s enough for everyone.”

The car suddenly jolted as it drove over what must have been a hump.

“I think we’re there already. Are you ready, Nodoka-chan?”

“Ready for what, exactly?”

The noise of the engine stopped, but afterwards there was still a persistent droning noise that Nodoka wasn’t able to recognise. There was another loud crack and the windows were once again see-through. Outside she saw hundreds of people facing her direction. Exactly how many she couldn’t tell, it may have been easier to count individual specs of light from the phones they were holding. Or were they glow sticks? A realisation hit her when she had a more thorough look at her surroundings. The car had parked right on stage! It was the roar from the crowd that was audible, even from inside the vehicle. She looked over to her other side and saw her former teacher posing at her, winking and sticking out her tongue.

Just then a shadow fell over her from outside the window. A girl stood there clad in a black dress. She had black down her legs, right down to her black boots. The only hint of colour was a speck of white and yellow from a flower that adorned her hair, which Nodoka could barely make out from her position. The whole car vibrated as the figure spoke into a microphone.

“And last but not least, without her this band wouldn’t be here today. She’s what can only be described as our secretary, put your hands toge-”

“Ehh? I thought that was Azu-nyan?” The audience laughed at what they took to be a comedy routine. Not impressed, the first speaker signalled at the audience with her hand to let them know not to encourage the ditzy second voice’s behaviour. She cleared her throat.

“As I was saying, we all love her very much. Give her our thanks, it’s Nodoka Manabe!” The door opened and the full volume from the crowd around her hit Nodoka’s face like a shock wave. A hand entered to help her on her feet. Still in a state of utter surprise, she hesitated at first but finally grasped the hand which pulled her up and out.

She found herself stood on the stage beside Ritsu Tainaka in front of the hundreds – or was it even thousands? - of cheering onlookers. She turned her head to the right and saw her good friend Yui waving with her entire arm from the other end of the stage. Nearby were other band members Azusa and Tsumugi, smiling at her in welcome.

Something landed itself on her left shoulder, turning quickly she saw that it was a gloved hand with black and turquoise stripes. She looked up to see another of her smiling friends.

“It’s nice to see you, Nodoka. Let’s have a catch-up after the show. I’d love to hear more about your travels.” said Mio.

Ritsu continued. “Yes, give her a big hand! And next, you’ve seen her many times before. You call her our dressmaker but we just call her Sawa-chan. Let her know how much you like these outfits everyone!” Sawako got out of the far side of the car and the whole arena erupted once more. She spoke into a microphone she had acquired from seemingly nowhere.

“Oh, these things? I just threw them together.” With her free hand she directed a limp wave at the audience and placed it on her cheek as she feigned embarrassment.

The two new arrivals were directed down onto the floor into a private box with a clear view of the stage. There they met with a few other VIPs, taking free seats between two of the band members’ younger siblings. By the time they were facing forwards the car had noiselessly retreated backstage, or so it had seemed compared to the noise of the crowd. In its place was a sparkling yellow drum set. This time it was the guitarist who spoke.

“We love you all everyone! We have a new song today especially for you!” She excitedly pointed her finger towards the crowd, then quickly turned to point at the drummer. “Ricchan!”

“Awwight, let’s go! One-two-three-four!”


End file.
